


Stars On Our Ceiling

by PartTimeWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Pastries, holiday vibes, i have a problem and that problem is writing markets, it's all fluff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWizard/pseuds/PartTimeWizard
Summary: With Riyo unable to go home to be with her family during a Pantoran holiday, Fox takes it upon himself to ensure she has a good day. Riyo has similar intentions.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Stars On Our Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseofalderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofalderaan/gifts).



Between the controlled climate on the city-planet and the lack of wind under the skyscrapers, the whole entirety of Coruscant promoted their temperate weather to keep their citizens safe and happy. As Fox learned, there were holes in the grand image presented to the public. 

Two steps ahead of him, Riyo tucked a heavy shawl closer to her chest. She’d requested a guard to accompany her on a trip to the lower levels.

“Are you cold?” Fox said. He flexed his fingers to keep them from going stiff. The sector’s cooling system must’ve broken for a while.

“I’m fine. It’s actually quite nice. Better than the stuffy markets close to the Senate District.” Riyo made a few quick turns, but Fox followed on her heels. “And this particular market is going to have everything. We’re having a holiday back on Pantora. Normally I’d be home. My family gets together at my parents’ house. We all got snowed last year and I have a lot of cousins.” She chuckled to herself. “I’d rather be home, but it’s not so bad here.”

They entered the first true opening in the tight alleys of the Coruscant undercity since arriving in a speeder parked a block away. Smells of cooking food and musty air mingled in the low level. Traditional lanterns made up for the dim light. Decorative ribbons hung down from doorways and across stalls. Some sentients at the market gave Fox odd looks, but enough vendors and customers recognized Riyo to not pay him any mind. He wasn’t the only human, but certainly the only one in red plastoid armor. Riyo grabbed his hand and they cut through the crowd. 

Before she reached her destination, she stopped him. 

“Turn around,” she ordered. 

“I don’t think you understand what my job is.”

“I’ll be fine for a moment, now turn around. If we’re here, we’re going to do it right,” Riyo insisted. Her golden eyes turned deadly serious. 

Fox sighed, but settled on watching the rest of the market, although the sight wasn’t nearly as captivating. Behind him, Riyo spoke quickly in Pantoran. Then giggled. The constant noise settled Fox’s fear of her being whisked away behind his back. Riyo nudged him lightly against his arm. 

“Okay, you can look.”

Fox turned around. She held out a nondescript cup. A small trail of steam swirled out of the tiny hole in the lid.

“What is this?”

"Try it."

"You know I'm supposed to keep my helmet on in case something happens." 

“You have to keep warm somehow when we’re out shopping all day,” she smiled and took a sip of her own drink. Fox rolled his eyes, but took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm and running one hand through his hair. 

“I promise you will like it,” Riyo offered the cup. Fox frowned but ventured to try it. Warmth seeped through his gloves and life back into his cold fingers. He raised it to his lips. Past the initial scalding experience, it tasted incredibly sweet and rich but not in an unpleasant way. The combination danced on his tongue unlike anything served in the Corrie mess hall. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” She asked, a smug smile gracing her blue lips. 

“You know if you keep giving me things like this I can’t go back.”

“Mission accomplished

/

Fox waited outside the public bathroom. At hour two into shopping, he already had a collection of bags hanging off his arms filled with everything from groceries to items Riyo picked out to send to her family. He quickly shoved on his bucket. checked his surroundings and closed off his external mic. 

“Stone, what’s the situation?”

“It’s going about as I expected”

Fox stood perfectly still. “What’s that mean?”

“Believe it or not, nanowaves aren’t the best for doing what you have in mind.”

“Did you at least find the lights?”

“Thire already set them up.”

“Good.” The door behind him opened. “I have to go.” He shut off the comm channel and unmuted his hemet. 

“You put your helmet back on already?”

“My ears got cold,” he said. 

Riyo laughed. “I promise we’re nearly done.”

Fox ducked low to avoid an icy blue streamer. Heaters hummed and provided small patches of warmth. She led him to another section farther away from the main thoroughfare. Fox turned his body sideways in some sections to squeeze past other Pantorans in the thin street. A notification flashed on his HUD. 

THORN: The operation is a go.

/

The speeder glided into the Senate parking garage. Fox opened the door for Riyo. Together they carried the bags she had picked up at the market. He accompanied her into the building and up the lift. Fox prided himself on his flawless escort assignments, even if he was the one to assign himself and currently going above and beyond what was required of him. Their shoulders brushed as they walked down the hallway to Riyo’s home. Neither spoke, but Fox’s mind raced a mile a minute. If his brothers hadn’t followed their instructions exactly––

Riyo entered her apartment code in the door pad. The light from the hall cut a rigid square into the carpet in the dimmed room.

Riyo gasped. Cold dread dripped down Fox’s spine.

Stars danced on the ceiling. A comfortable heat blocked out the chill winds sweeping the Coruscanti streets. Soft music played from somewhere. Fox recognized the song. He’d chosen it. 

“Did you do this?” Riyo said. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Fox, I love it.” She found his hand and squeezed it. A wave of pride flooded through him. “I can’t believe I let you distract me the whole day.”

The corner of Fox’s mouth quirked up. “You didn’t make it easy by dragging me all across the city.”

Riyo entered her home as he talked. Her fingers ghosted over the makeshift projector casting pinpoints of light on every surface. She draped her shawl over the back of a chair and spun around. “Can you stay?”

“I happen to have the evening off.”

A sly smile spread across her face. “Lucky timing.”

It was then that Fox noticed something on the coffee table. He grunted out a noise of displeasure and stalked over to the curiosity. Riyo caught on too and approached the center of the room. A plate held a heap of deflated pastries hiding under a mountain of powdered sugar. 

“We– the boys tried baking. It… appears it didn’t turn out how I wanted it to.”

“Well, they got one thing right.” She took a seat on the sofa and pulled the baked goods closer. “There are no rules when it comes to powdered sugar.” She gestured for him to join her. It only took a moment for Fox to rid himself of his hard shell. He wrapped her up in his arms. She curled up against his side and Fox rested his cheek against her hair. Fox eased his eyes shut after being on guard all day. His shoulders relaxed. Riyo contentedly sighed against his chest. Her hand found his.

“It’s just like home,” she whispered. Fox held her closer. They were warm, and the day could wait a few hours. The night cast a soft blanket over them while they sat under stars of their own design. 

“Yeah,” he agreed.


End file.
